wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym flinta Tarteletta dokonuje prawdziwych cudów. Nagle z gardła Godfreya wyrwał się okrzyk, który Tarteletta w okamgnieniu postawił na nogi. Nie ulega już wątpliwości, że dzicy wiedzą o pobycie ludzi na wyspie, gdyż na „Wzgórzu sztandarowem” nie powiewa już czerwona chorągiew. Widocznie ją zabrali, zwabieni jej jaskrawym kolorem. Nadszedł moment działania: zwlekać dłużej niepodobna! Bezwłocznie trzeba ruszyć w drogę i sprawdzić, czy dzicy są jeszcze na wyspie, co robią i czego można się po nich spodziewać. – W drogę! – zakomenderował Godfrey. – Pan chce istotnie wyruszyć? – mamrotał profesor. – A pan woli tu zostać? – Tak, ale z panem! – Nie, może pan zostać sam, jeśli woli! – Sam?… Za nic na świecie… – Więc chodź pan ze mną, ale zaraz! , Tartelett, zmiarkowawszy, że postanowienie Godfreya jest niewzruszone, chcąc nie chcąc, zdecydował się mu towarzyszyć, gdyż nie miał odwagi pozostać sam w drzewie Wilhelma. Przed wyjściem z domu, Godfrey przekonał się, że strzelby są nabite. Jedną z nich dał profesorowi, który nie lepiej umiał ją trzymać od któregokolwiek dzikiego. Godfrey w dodatku włożył mu pas, ze zwisającym nożem strzeleckim i nabojami, nieszczęsny Tartelett pochwycił skrzypce, by je również zabrać na wyprawę przeciw dzikim. Może sobie wyobrażał, że dźwiękami muzyki zdoła uśmierzyć ludożerców i dopiero po długiej przemowie Godfreya, wykazującego mu śmieszność i bezużyteczność tego projektu, zdecydował się je odłożyć. Mogła być godzina szósta rano. Gałęzie drzewa kąpały się w pierwszych promieniach słońca. Godfrey otworzył drzwi, wyszedł i bystro wpatrywał się w grupę drzew. Cisza i pustka wokoło. Zwierzęta powróciły na łąkę i w odległości ćwierć mili spokojnie się pasły. Nic nie wskazywało, by były czemkolwiek zaniepokojone. Godfrey dał profesorowi znak, by się do niego zbliżył, a Tartelett, chylący się pod ciężarem swego uzbrojenia, bez szemrania spełnił rozkaz. Godfrey zamknął drzwi, przekonawszy się, że szczelnie przylegają, zlewając się z korą drzewa. Obaj mężczyźni ruszyli teraz w kierunku strumyka i rychło się przekonali, że jakkolwiek wybrzeże było w tej chwili puste, to jednak można było rozpoznać na niem świeże odciski nóg ludzkich. Nie omylił się też Godfrey co do masztu, zatkniętego na „Wzgórzu sztandarowem”. Żerdź stała jak wpierw na wierzchołku skały, lecz zniknęła z niej chorągiew. Niewątpliwie zabrali ją dzicy i z łupem tym wrócili do łodzi. Godfrey odwrócił się teraz, by zbadać całe wybrzeże zachodnie. Od masztu, pozbawionego chorągwi, aż do „Zatoki Marzenia”, rozścielała się pusta przestrzeń. Na morzu również nie dojrzał nigdzie łodzi. Jeśli dzicy znów na niej odpłynęli, to muszą się posuwać wzdłuż skalnego brzegu, by ich nie widziano. Godfrey jednak nie chciał i nie mógł pozostawać w niepewności. Zależało mu na stwierdzeniu, czy łódź istotnie opuściła brzegi wyspy. Aby się co do tego upewnić, należało wrócić na to samo miejsce, gdzie poprzedniego dnia dzicy przybili do brzegu, czyli dotrzeć do ujścia strumienia. Odrazu postanowiono to uczynić. Brzegi strumienia, porosłe były krzewami, a tu i ówdzie ocienione grupami drzew, co pozwalało przesuwać się niepostrzeżenie. Nie było wszakże wykluczonem, że dzicy odbili już dość daleko od brzegów, a stamtąd mogliby łatwo zobaczyć ludzi, kroczących wysokiem urwiskiem. Wskazaną więc była największa ostrożność. Po chwili rozwagi Godfrey doszedł jednak do przekonania, że znużeni wczorajszą podróżą, dzicy nie mieliby powodu wstawać tak wcześnie i najpewniej jeszcze śpią w swej łodzi, lub na lądzie. Gdyby przypuszczenia jego okazały się słuszne, to może się uda napaść ich znienacka. Szybko postanowił to uczynić, rozumując słusznie, że w podobnych wypadkach lepiej jest uprzedzić atak, niż czekać napaści. Jeszcze raz zbadano broń, poczem obaj mężczyźni zaczęli zstępować ze wzgórza, wciąż trzymając się lewego brzegu strumienia. Wokół spokój i cisza. Roje ptaków przelatywały z jednego brzegu na drugi i siadały na gałęziach drzew, nie okazując żadnego niepokoju. Godfrey szedł pierwszy, a towarzysz jego z biedą dotrzymywał mu kroku. Chyłkiem przesuwając się pod drzewami, doszli do brzegu niepostrzeżenie. Z przeciwległego brzegu niepodobna ich było zobaczyć, tak dobrze chroniły ich zarośla. A niebawem zanurzyli się w wysokiej trawie, pod której osłoną posuwali się dalej. Jeśli jednak z silnego falowania traw dzicy zmiarkują, że przesuwają się tam ludzie, to każdej chwili mogli wymierzyć z łuku, lub rzucić kamieniem. Największa ostrożność była tedy wskazaną, a Godfrey zaczął już żałować, że zabrał z sobą takiego półgłówka jak Tartelett, który mimo ostrzeżeń, raz po raz potrącał drzewa, czy kamienie, zakłócając ciszę dokolną. Prawdziwie, lepiej byłby zrobił, zostawiając tego niedołęgę w drzewie Wilhelma, bo na pomoc jego liczyć nie może, a ciągłem potykaniem się gotów zdradzić ich obecność. Teraz jednak zapóźno myśleć o naprawieniu błędu. Szli już całą godzinę, a zaledwie o jedną milę oddalili się od swego domostwa, tak trudny był pochód wśród wysokich traw i zarośli. Na razie nie zauważyli jeszcze nic podejrzanego. A teraz kończyły się zarośla i na przestrzeni jakich stu sążni brzegi stłumienia były całkiem odsłonięte. Godfrey przystanął. Dokładnie rozejrzał się po rozległej łące, ciągnącej się po prawym i lewym brzegu strumienia. Nic nie zdradzało obecności dzikich, nic nie wskazywało na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Bardzo być może, że wnosząc z chorągwi, iż na wyspie żyją ludzie, wahali się, czy mają zaatakować. Prawdopodobnie posuwają się ku źródłom strumienia z taką samą ostrożnością, z jaką nasi rozbitkowie zmierzali ku jego ujściu. Godfrey przypuszczał, że podobnie jak oni, tak samo też i dzicy przemykają się chyłkiem pod osłoną drzew i krzewów. W miarę jednak jak posuwali się naprzód, nie napotykając na żadne niebezpieczeństwo, Tartelett zaczął odzyskiwać pewność siebie i z pewną pogardą mówić o tchórzliwych ludożercach. Godfrey natomiast niepokoił się ich tajemniczem, nagłem zniknięciem i podwoił ostrożność. Minąwszy odsłonięty brzeg, znów posuwali się pod osłoną drzew, a po dwugodzinnym marszu doszli do miejsca, gdzie brzeg, mało tylko zarośnięty, zapowiadał bliskość morza. Teraz niepodobna już było posuwać się inaczej, jak chyba czołgając się na brzuchu. To też uczynił Godfrey, a Tartelett rad nie rad, poszedł za jego przykładem. – Ani znaku z dzikich! Przestraszyli się ludożercy i odjechali! – szepnął profesor, chcąc uspokoić Godfreya i skłonić go do zmiany niewygodnej pozycji. – Nie odpłynęli! – stanowczo, aczkolwiek przyciszonym głosem rzekł Godfrey. – Są tu napewno! Wyciągnąć się na brzuchu, panie Tartelett i spokojnie! Trzymaj pan broń w pogotowiu, ale proszę nie strzelać, zanim dam znak. Wypowiedział te słowa tonem rozkazującym, a ponieważ profesorowi kolana uginały się ze strachu, więc bez oporu padł na brzuch. I uczynił słusznie, gdyż z tego miejsca nie można było wprawdzie widzieć wybrzeża z powodu wyniosłego brzegu strumienia, zasłaniającego dalszy widok, jednakowoż na horyzoncie wyraźnie się rysowała smuga dymu. Wyciągnięty na trawie, z palcem przy odwiedzionym kurku, Godfrey gonił wzrokiem ów dym. Tak samo, jak dwa razy poprzednio… Czyżby stąd należało wnosić, że dzicy wysiedli na ląd od strony północnej i południowej, a dym ten pochodzi z ich ognisk? A jednak tak nie jest! Wszak nigdzie nie znalazłem popiołu, ani śladów ognisk. Tym razem muszę się dowiedzieć, skąd dym ów pochodzi! Ostrożnie czołgając się na brzuchu, w czem Tartelett naśladował go w miarę możności, dotarł aż do zakrętu strumienia, ani raz nie podniósłszy głowy. Z tego punktu mógł doskonale objąć spojrzeniem całe wybrzeże, przecięte strumieniem. Omal nie krzyknął na widok, jaki mu się przedstawił. Ciężko położył rękę na ramieniu profesora, by mu w ten sposób udaremnić wszelki ruch. Dalsze posuwanie się było już zbyteczne, bo wreszcie jak na dłoni ujrzał to, czego się dowiedzieć postanowił. W pośród płaskich kamieni gorzało ognisko, z którego wzbijały się słupy dymu. Wokół tego ogniska biegali dzicy, dorzucając naręcza drzewa, zbieranego na wybrzeżu. Łódź, przywiązana do ciężkiego głazu przybrzeżnego, chwiała się i chybotała na falach. Godfrey widział to wszystko gołem okiem, gdyż od ogniska dzieliło go niespełna dwieście kroków. Zdawało mu się chwilami, że słyszy nawet trzask drzew płonących – tak niewielka odległość dzieliła go od dzikich. W okamgnieniu zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuje się obawiać napaści z tyłu, gdyż wszyscy dzicy, których wczoraj przeliczył był przy pomocy lunety, zgromadzeni byli koło ogniska. Dziesięciu z nich podtrzymywało ogień i wbijało pale, zamierzając widocznie zwyczajem Polinezyjczyków urządzić rożen do pieczenia mięsa. Jedenasty, wyglądający na wodza, przechadzał się wzdłuż wybrzeża, od czasu do czasu badawczem spojrzeniem ogarniając wyspę, jakby się obawiał napaści. Godfrey poznał czerwoną flagę, zdobiącą teraz ramiona dzikusa. Dwunasty leżał na ziemi, przywiązany do pala. Łatwo było się domyśleć, jaki los czeka tego nieszczęśnika. Miano go upiec na rożnie! W tym celu rozłożono ten olbrzymi ogień. Więc jednak miał rację Tartelett, gdy wczoraj nazwał ich był ludożercami. I miał też słuszność, twierdząc, że przygody wszystkich Robinzonów, prawdziwych czy wymyślonych, są do siebie podobne, jak jedna kropla wody do drugiej. Wszak Godfrey i on przeżywają obecnie to samo, co bohater Defoego, kiedy dzicy wylądowali na jego wyspie. Obaj mieli być oto świadkami ludożerstwa, a Godfrey był zdecydowany postąpić tak samo, jak jego poprzednik. Nie, on nie pozwoli zamordować tego jeńca, którego ciałem radowały się już z góry żołądki tych wstrętnych ludożerców! Jest doskonale uzbrojony i ma nadzieję, że dwa strzały ze strzelb, a dwanaście z rewolwerów wystarczą, by łotrów tych rozpędzić. Powziąwszy to postanowienie, z zimną krwią wyczekiwał chwili, kiedy będzie zmuszonym do użycia broni. Niedługo miał czekać, bo już po upływie jakiego kwadransa, dowódca przystąpił do ognia i wskazał podwładnym, by ujęli jeńca. W tejże chwili Godfrey zerwał się na nogi, a Tartelett mechanicznie uczynił to samo. Nie wiedział wprawdzie, co Godfrey zamierza uczynić, lecz sądził, że należy go we wszystkiem naśladować. Godfrey był przekonany, że na jego widok, dzicy albo umkną do łodzi, albo się nań rzucą. Nie nastąpiło ani jedno, ani drugie, gdyż dzicy wcale go widać nie zauważyli. W tej samej bowiem chwili dowódca wykonał ruch wymowny, a trzech dzikich, spełniając ów niemy rozkaz, pochwyciło jeńca i przywlekło go do ogniska. Był to jeszcze młody człowiek, nie mający ochoty rozstawać się z życiem. Próbował więc stawiać opór i odepchnąć swych zbirów. Ci go jednak obalili na ziemię, a dowódca z kamienną maczugą w ręce przyskoczył do nieszczęsnego, by mu roztrzaskać głowę. Zanim jednak zdołał zamiar ten wykonać, Godfrey wydał okrzyk grozy i odwiódł kurek. Kula świsnęła, a dowódca osunął się na ziemię, śmiertelnie widać ugodzony. Na odgłos strzału dzicy znieruchomieli, a ujrzawszy Godfreya, zapomnieli o swym jeńcu, który skorzystał z zamięszania i pędem puścił się ku swemu wybawcy. W tejże chwili padł drugi strzał. To Tartelett, wcale nie celując, z mocno przymkniętemi oczyma, wystrzelił na chybił trafił, przyczem kolba strzelby wymierzyła sążnisty policzek wytwornemu mistrzowi pięknych form. Trzeba jednak mieć szczęście: oto Tartelett, nie mierząc, powalił jednego z dzikich, który potoczył się na wybrzeże, obok swego dowódcy. Teraz dzicy przerażeni rzucili się do ucieczki. Najpewniej przypuszczali, że mają do czynienia z całym oddziałem zbrojnych mężów, a może poprostu przeraził ich widok białych, miotających gromy. Szybko pochwycili swych dwóch rannych, rzucili się ku łodzi i rozpiąwszy wszystkie żagle, co rychlej się ulotnili. Godfrey nie miał zamiaru ich gonić. Pragnął jedynie wyrwać z ich rąk ofiarę, a tego dokonał. Wszystko to odbyło się tak szybko i sprawnie, że ludożercom nie przyjdzie już chyba chętka ponowienia napadu. Miał więc powód do radowania się swem zwycięstwem, którem słusznie czy niesłusznie, chełpił się też Tartelett. Tymczasem jeniec, wyrwany z rąk ludożerców, przybiegł do swego zbawcy. Na chwilę przystanął, jakby nadprzyrodzone te istoty przejmowały go lękiem. Rychło jednak się uspokoił i podszedłszy do białych, pochylił się do samej ziemi, poczem nogę Godfreya postawił na swej głowie, na znak poddaństwa. Możnaby przypuszczać, że ten dziki mieszkaniec Polinezji również czytał był Robinzona, gdyż w tej chwili zachowywał się tak samo jak Piętaszek.